Lessons Never Learned
by Shelby Erin
Summary: Buffy and Spike take a trip back in time, unexpectadly of course.
1. Default Chapter

_Authors:_ Shelby & Erin   
_Rating: G _  
_Disclaimer:_Joss owns the whole lot. We just love to play while the master is away.   
_Distribution:_Take it, just let us know where.   
_Feedback:_ We love it. Send it on in. shelbyerinspike@yahoo.com  
  


Lessons Never Learned Part 1

* * *

Spike and Buffy had been walking all night, searching for a new group of grave robbers. This time the thieves were not in the market for a victim's jewels or valuable heirlooms left behind. This group was looking for newbie vampires. Why was unclear at the time, but they would figure it out. Together her and Spike would figure out yet another mystery. Who would have thought? She shivered. It was a bit colder tonight than other nights. August was all but over and the chill from Canada was starting to blow down on them now. 

Noticing Buffy shiver, Spike stopped walking to take off his prized duster. 

"Hey take this, you need it more than I do." Holding out his duster he urged it at her. 

"Go on, take it." Buffy stared back at him as if this simple polite act was a plot for money or wings as was the case lately. He seemed addicted to them of late. Buffy took the duster from him, eager for it's warmth. "Are you sure Spike? I mean I can deal with it." Looking annoyed Spike let out a sigh "Can I not do one decent thing every now and again without being judged for it?" Buffy answered him with a look that told him she knew him better than that. 

Spike shrugged. "So I tried, but I want it back when we are done." He went back to being himself. 

Buffy tugged back at the long sleeves. "You have long arms." She said looking straight ahead, as they walked. An amused look crossed his face as she struggled to keep her hands free of the sleeves. "You are a short thing aren't you Summers?" He teased. Buffy pretended to be annoyed. "Don't you ever shut---" Spike grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree. She was about to protest when she heard his voice in a hushed whisper. 

"Shhh---look over there" He pointed to where two men were waiting by a crypt as two others drug out bodies, which seemed to be dead. Not at all what has been typical of the past few nights. 

Buffy tripped on the long duster when he pulled her aside and fell on her butt. Buffy found she was a bit irritated but decided to take it up with him later. She was growing increasingly fond of Spike's company on patrols. Being with Spike was more comfortable than the silence that would loom over her and Angel. Like a thick suffocating cloud. She watched as they loaded the bodies into a 79' blue Ford van. The paint was oxidized and the tires were the ugly kind of Whitewalls that you could find for sale used, for about 25$ down at the local garage. It gave it that abandoned look. 

Spike spoke softly "So now what?" he stared at her glistening hair. The lure to touch it was immense. It was undoubtedly more than he could stand. So easily was he intoxicated by the apple shampoo she must have used today. He liked that way _she_ looked in _his_ duster. For a split second, he could pretend they were going steady, like in Grease. _What a pathetic vampire I have turned out to be! _He thought. Buffy motioned him to follow her. She crept quietly up on the group of robbers. Spike and Buffy then crouched behind a rather unusually large headstone. "You take the ones on the left, I'll get the ones on the right." Buffy ordered him. Spike protested. "You gave me the small ones Slayer! I want the big ones."

 _He wants the big ones. He never wants the big ones!_

She turned and looked aggravated. "I don't care who you get, just get some. Here," She handed him two stakes. "Since last time you dropped one." She gave him a quick teasing smile. Spike noticed it and was happy for at least that. "Bloody ha ha Slayer." 

Buffy moves swiftly and quietly, towards the pack. Stake raised high above her heart she taps one vamp on the shoulder " hey, you know what your doing is illegal?" Buffy gestured with her head towards Spike. "Me and my partner are here to tell you what lousy outfits you have on tonight." Before the vamp has a chance to say anything, move an inch or signal for help, he was blowing in the wind as dust. Spike watched her with admiration, nonchalantly staking a vamp that had come up from behind him. 

"So I'm your partner am I?" He stops short of her about 2ft. Buffy gives him a bashful smile "Don't get used to it." Spike nods. "Hey..." He begins before Buffy shoves him out of the way and lunges for a vamp that was ready to hit Spike with a baseball bat. Spike turns his attention to helping her. He grabs the vamp's arm and twists it, holding him in position. Buffy pummeled the vampire for a bit, and then staked him. The pair moved on to the other gang members. Eventually, they managed to dust them all. 

Buffy grinned. "Well, that was a nice workout." 

Spike frowned. "We should have left at least one alive. We don't know if there are others, or if they were working for someone, or why they were doing what they were doing." She frowns. " I guess I just get into my work too much." She noticed something different about him tonight. It was not the hair, and its not the clothes, he had been dressing different for some time now. 

Shaking her head free of her wandering thoughts, Buffy glanced at her watch. "Its only 10:30. I think we can call it a night." Spike dug at the ground with his boot, staring at the mess he was making. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets to deal with the anxious feeling in his gut. "Yea well its kind of early for me, I'm going to head over to the Bronze." He motioned with his head. 

Buffy smiled. "So you want some company. Not that this makes everything normal between us, I'm just wicked hungry tonight. And I hate going there alone." She emphasized with her hand gestures. Spike looked up at her shocked. Keeping his game face on though he was typical in his tone and answer. "Well sure if you want to tag along." 

She grinned. "Yes, I'll tag along this time." They headed off to the Bronze, talking comfortably along the way about the night's events and brainstorming over what the motives were. 

Just then, Spike sensed something in the darkness. Buffy noticed the change in his voice. "What is it?" 

Spike held a finger to his lips and shrugged. She listened with him, waiting for a clue. 

Out from between a pair of houses came charging at them a black stallion carrying a black clad figure. 

Spike grabbed her out of the way just before it came by them, its wind knocking them both squarely on their butts. In unison "Ow!" The figure turned his horse around too look at them both. Its face could not be seen because it was hooded. Raising one long arm at them he started to speak. 

"Stop tempting thy fates my children, or mistakes of long ago, will come back to haunt thee. Have ye not learned thy lessons yet!"5 He disappeared in an ugly black cloud of smoke, leaving them to cough from the dust it stirred up. 

Spike and Buffy both stared at each other and shrugged. "Tempt the fates?" Spike asks. "What lessons?" Buffy added. He helped her up and they brushed off. "First grave robbers and now ghosts. This bloody town never sleeps." 

Buffy snickered. "Well, with the exception of you. You sleep all day long. I swear, you're the laziest guy I know..." He gave her a sly smile. "Ought to try it sometime Slayer, the way you work all the time, I think you never learned to have a spot of fun" 

Buffy sighed. "I wish I had time for fun... hey, I know what would be fun. A game of kick-the-Spike!" He cocked his head sideways and grinned. "Bloody ha ha Summers. Still up for that burger?" 

She smiles and nods. "I'll even buy you an onion flower." He raises an eyebrow. "Lets go before you change your mind slayer" 

The Bronze was calm for this time of night. They took a corner table that was close to the stage. There was little to talk about while they waited for their meal. Buffy tapped her fingers on the table to the song on the jukebox. The band had taken a ten minute break twenty minutes ago.

 Buffy looked at Spike, she was bored he could tell. "I'd give anything for a little excitement right about now..." she stated while picking through a basket of peanuts on the table. As if the fates had heard her, there was a brilliant flash of light, and the pair vanished. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Lessons Never Learned Pt 2

Authors: Shelby & Erin   
_Rating:_PG just a few 'bad' words.  
_Disclaimer:_Joss owns the whole lot. We just love to play while the master is away.   
_Distribution:_Take it, just let us know where.   
_Feedback:_ We love it. Send it on in. shelbyerinspike@yahoo.com  
  


Lessons Never Learned Part 2

* * *

Spike and Buffy found themselves whirling out of control towards a bright light. "Bloody hell! Buffy? What is this?" His voice seemed loud to her, as if he were quite a few feet away from her in come cavern. She shot him an irritated look." How should I know?" Their attention diverted to the laughter that erupted from below them. Spike reached for her hand. As soon as she took it, she felt a little better. Then the spinning stopped, as they blew apart from each other by a brighter blue light Spike reached out for her hand still. He caught the look in her eyes for a brief moment and saw confusion and fear. The floor reappeared under his feet before he had time to think about how scared they both were. 

Spike found himself in 15th century garb, sitting in what resembled the Bronze way back when the town was probably founded. It stank of ale and meat, sweat and cheap perfume. Spike looked around "Well by God, some things never change." He saw Buffy nearby just then in the uniform of a serving wench. They stared at each other strangely just as a big brute of a man grabbed Buffy's rear. She turned promptly around and punched the man square in the jaw, sending him and his chair flat on their backs. 

A small man from behind the counter came swiftly to the patron's side. Pointing a rude finger at Buffy he started to scold her. "Now young lady! I have told you how many times not to injure the guests no matter how hard they annoy you. This is the second time this week. Fourth time this month." He let out a stern sigh. "I'm going to have no choice but to fire you this time." Spike sat at his table and came to her aid from the rickety chair. "Are you off you're bird mate? Why would you fire the most beautiful wench you have working for you? Are you a madman?" Buffy just stood there with a confused look on her face. The angry customer got up, growling at Spike. Worried by customer's apparent brutality Buffy shot Spike a wary look. "Be careful..." her voice had an English lilt. Spike tilted his head at her hearing the accent. Buffy raised a hand to her mouth when she heard it, her eyes wide with shock. 

The pub owner looked angry at Spike. "Now sir, this is none of your business, you stay out of it." He turned away from Spike and back to the customer whom Buffy had punched. "I'm so sorry sir, I'll order a round of ale for you and ye friends straight away. How'd that be?" The man grumbled " I suppose it'll do Barry, so long as I can take thee wench upstairs for a spell. Teach her some respect." The nastiness of the man was apparent enough and enhanced when he gave Buffy a lustful look and licked his lips. 

Spike morphed into his vampire face and moved with amazing speed to the drunk and angry man. Grabbing him by the collar he talked into his ear, the long pointy fangs brushed the man's ear once while he talked. His voice barley rose above a whisper. "You try and touch her mate, and I'll rock your world. _Try_ being the key word here." Buffy stood back along with the pub owner. While Buffy smiled, the man called Barry promptly wet his pants and scurried to the back room in embarrassment. The drunkard looking petrified struggled to free himself from Spike's strong grip. "I was just jesting ye mate. Take her for yeself, just let me live." 

Spike stared at the man, loving the fear in the man's eyes. _I've really missed this_ He thought. 

Spike dropped the man on his rear and unvamped. "I thought you'd see things my way mate" 

Buffy smiled at Spike. "Thank you. I can't stand ruffians." She is surprised at her language. The big man runs from the pub with his friends in tow. A satisfied smile crosses Spike's lips. "That'll teach the bloke to mess with my wom..." He paused and corrected himself "Slayer". 

Buffy pulled him to a corner. "What's going on? Where are we?" He shrugged at her as he made a twisted face at the remaining patrons. "I suppose there's a time lapse pet. Although I'm a bit confused as to why. Think Red was up to anything tonight?" Buffy shook her head as they headed out the door. "She didn't mention anything. I wonder if it has to do with that horse and rider we saw tonight." 

Spike sidestepped a passed out drunk in the street. "Well whoever it was, we have to find a way to reverse it." He paused to glance at a woman hanging out of a window yelling at a man who was trying to gain entrance to her house. Suddenly a copper pot of some sort came flying out of the window at the man. He yelled obscenities at her and walked off. "Fast. I hated this time period anyhow." Spike added. 

"Um... Spike? Where do we go from here? Is there somewhere to sleep? I'm so tired..." Spike looked around and shrugged. I'm not sure where..." 

A tall skinny man, whose nose looked as thought it is always buried in a book, runs smack into Spike knocking the two men to the ground. "Watch where your going mate!" Spike belted at him. Buffy stood still, her eyes wide with shock. The man looked just like Giles. "Oh so sorry sir I..." Buffy helps him up "I was just on my way home." He finished. 

Buffy looks at him. "I'm sorry... but is your last name Giles?" He nodded. "Yes it is. Why do you ask?" The man looked wearily at Spike. Buffy shrugged. " You remind me of someone. Small world you know. Where do you live?" 

The man looked her. "I live on Oak Street..." 

Buffy looked hopeful. "I don't suppose that you work for the Council?" 

" The council?" He repeated. "What do you know of them?" There was suspision in the man's voice. Spike was frustrated quickly and blurted out to the look-a-like Giles "She's a bloody slayer mate, we got transported back in time and we need your help" 

He looked surprised, then nodded. "I... I see... this way then." He headed down the street. Spike gave Buffy a look. "This bloke is just as bass ackwards as Giles is." He whispered. She snickered and gave him a light shove. 

"Be nice." Spike gave her a lighthearted smile. " I was being nice pet." 

They arrived at a modest cottage. There was a nice kept lawn and shrubs to accent the house. The man fumbled with his keys and finally made the door open. He felt around for a candle and lit it. "Please excuse the books. My book case was er...broken you might say." What he left out was the detail about the demons that broke into his house and broke it. Books piled high as Spikes chest, in several stacks. "He's never changed has he?" Buffy asked Spike. He nodded and maneuvered around them to a small sitting room. 

Buffy looked at the man. "My name is Buffy. This is William. We got sent here from the year 2001." He immediately started thumbing through a book. "Transported here? From 2001 you say? Man lives that long?" Seeming to mumble to himself "I can't imagine that we make it that far." 

Buffy laughs. "Yes, we are self destructive, aren't we..." He glances up at Spike. "And you are who? There are no male Slayers. Just how did you end up here also?" Spike grinned and nudged Buffy. "Can I tell him what I am? I want to see him go bezerk" 

"This is my partner. He helps me slay." She gave him a 'don't you dare' look. Pouty eyes gazed down on her, and an irresistible smile. Giles looked warily of her answer "A partner? Are you a new Slayer? Is he like a Watcher?" 

"Well, in my time I've been the slayer for about 4 years now. And he's not a Watcher he's... well don't freak out... but..." She looked at Spike. He grinned back at her then turned his gaze to the older Giles "I'm a vampire. Surprise!" he threw out his arms as if he was welcoming the man for a hug, you know, just to add something extra. 

"Oh dear lord!" The man whipped out a large cross and held it towards Spike. "Stay back demon!" Spike laughed loudly at the man. "Settle down mate, I'm not able to harm any humans. Long story now put that bloody thing away" 

"Well you asked for it Spike, scaring him like that." murmured Buffy. Spike grinned and sighed. "Yea well, its what I live for baby, to keep you mortals on your toes. I've had 127yrs of it and I've still not had enough." 

She laughed. "Puh-leez Spike. You can't even scare Dawn!" He looked down at his feet and mumbled. "Well, I bet I could if I didn't have a Sodding chip in my head" Giles stared at the two from above his glasses. "So let me understand this," he said still clutching the cross. "Your a Slayer from the 21st century? Four years, you say? " Buffy nodded. "Well, that is odd. Well at any rate this whole idea is rather odd." His gaze slid over to Spike who was leaning lazily against the wall. "And you're a vampire who can no longer hurt humans? So you fight with the Slayer." "That's right mate, I can still hurt the demons. And lets face it, what else do I have to do with my time if I can't hunt humans? Soaps are over around three. Then it is just the news and who wants to watch that? Same news, different century." 

Giles looked puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't understand, what's a soap?" Buffy cut in. "That's not important right now, what is important is that we find our way back home, and quickly." "Yea, I've got an appointment on Thursday and if I cancel, you know the silly blokes will charge you anyhow." "Appointment?" Buffy ask. "Yea, uh, never mind. Its personal." Spike answered quickly. 

She gave him a strange look, and then turned to Giles again. "There are big, bad things happening in my century, and I have to get back to kill them." She stifled a yawn. "Is there a barn or something near here I can hide out in for the night? I need sleep..." "What about me Slayer? I saved your arse from the bloke back at the Bronze?" She gave him a slap on his arm. "I meant you too dummies" Giles shut the book he was reading and sat it on the table. "You can always stay here. I am a Watcher, so you are technically my responsibility. 

"What about my friend?" Giles looked over at Spike who was grinning ear to ear; just for the sheer fun of the torment, it brought the old Watcher. "Well I suppose he can stay downstairs on the couch. I have a spare room for you." I curious look at Buffy from the Watcher. "Are you positive we are safe? I mean, he won't try to kill us?" Buffy laughed. "No, he's harmless." Rolling his eyes at Buffy "Thanks Slayer, I'll remember that the next time I'm saving your ass against a Trogon demon." 

"You just save my ass because you like to look at it, and that's not likely to change, so no worries for Buffy." She said with a grin. Spike blushes a little. "Yea what bloody ever." Giles smirked at the two. "Uh Buffy is it? You can follow me and I'll turn down a bed for you." 

Buffy smiled and followed him. "Good-night Spike. Sweet dreams of my ass." With that, she was gone. He stared after her wondering what she meant. Giles came back downstairs and pointed to a couch in the living room. "There's a blanket there, if you use that sort of thing. I'll be upstairs if you uh need anything." 

Later in the night, he awoke to see Buffy standing over him. "Move over... I had a bad dream..." Spike rubbed his eyes and tried to focus as her tiny body pushed against him for space on the pull put bed. She quickly took over half the blanket and pillow. "A bad dream? What about love?" He shifted his weight to accommodate her more. Also moving his manhood from potentially tattle telling the feelings that this situation arose. If he were lucky, she would not ask to be embraced. On the other hand, maybe that would not be so bad. 

"About Dawn. Glory took her. It seemed so real. And I couldn't get to her to save her. Glory knew she was the key somehow. What's really scary is that this dream... it was just like all the prophetic dreams I've had... What if it comes true?" Spike was quiet for a moment. "Na love, we will get out of here. Even if Glory figures out that little bit is the KEY, you know you will stop her. Its what you do, you're the Slayer, remember?" He tried to look hopeful for her. Knowing about the beatings she has taken at the hands of Glory made him cringe. In all his years, nothing has ever bested a slayer. Ever. Well, except him. 

"It was scary anyhow Spike. I don't want to think about it. I just want to get home." Spike smoothed back her hair while she nestled closer to him. Spike noticed that she was trembling a little. "That dream has you shook up Slayer." Buffy was laying with her back to him, her face staring at the piles and piles of books that were stacked all over the room. She nodded "And if you tell anyone, I'll put a redwood in you." There was lightness to her voice. Letting him know she was teasing. Somewhere in the very bottom of their hearts, the each knew that she would never do it. Spike felt like its all been an act lately. Pretend not to like each other because who wants to date a vampire right? Who wants to come to grips with the realness of it all? Wasn't cat and mouse always more fun? "We'd best get some shut eye Buffy. We are going to need it tomorrow. I have a feeling. Buffy?" Spike peered over her to see her closed eyes. She looked so happy there, peaceful. No slaying, no mum or sister to worry about. No Glory. Settling back into his position, he carefully draped one arm over her. How many chances do fellas like me get? He thought. She's sleeping, she'll never know. *Yawn* I'll move it before she wakes up. Spike too fell quickly asleep, and in his mind just for the night, she was really his Slayer.   
  


TBC……  
  



End file.
